


Not Interested

by Settiai



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: mash100th, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-11
Updated: 2003-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye finds out that, every so often, a woman might not be interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

B.J. shook his head furiously as Hawkeye stood up, preparing to make his way over to where the unit's newest nurse was sipping a martini.

"Trust me, Hawk, you don't--"

He trailed off, an amused expression on his face as his friend sat down beside the obviously uninterested woman.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but weren't you just about to ask me out?"

...

B.J. merely shook his head as the entire room roared with laughter, trying not to smile at the dark bruise that was already starting to form around Hawkeye's eye.

"Next time, why don't you try listening?"


End file.
